


Reality Can Wait

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rys Shepard is loaded down with reports and guilt over the events on Feros. However, Kaidan Alenko has a distraction in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayeliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeliann/gifts).



_Get some rest_ , Chakwas had told her. As if she could with what had happened on Feros. The last thing she wanted to do was close her eyes and remember seeing the Thorian, its monstrous form hanging above her and her squad as they fought for their lives and the lives of those on the colony. She had saved many, but not enough. A sigh escaped her mouth before she could stop it. After Benezia’s death, Solarys Shepard had hoped that she would be able to find Saren and end this mission. As usual, nothing ever worked out the way she wanted. **  
**

Nothing had been able to cheer her up. Eating in the mess with her squadmates had been difficult and instead, she had sought the quiet of her room. Chakwas had given her something to help her sleep. The sleep aid sat in a small medicine bottle on her desk, untouched. As grateful as she was for the doctor’s concern, Rys would rather have the lives of those colonists back instead of a good night’s rest.

The intercom beeped at her. She was almost tempted to ignore it, but it wasn’t like her to ignore responsibility. Knowing that she would regret her actions, Rys leaned forward and pressed the button so that could talk. “Yes?”

Static hissed at her for a moment. Then a voice she hadn’t expected greeted her ears. “Shepard? Do you mind if I come up? I need to speak with you.”

Rys relented, although she just wanted to wallow in misery alone. “Of course, Kaidan. The door is open.”

It took a few minutes for him to appear, but when the doors to her cabin opened she was still at her desk pouring over reports from Feros. Her eyes had begun to blur from all of the reading and she massaged her temples, trying to regain some of her sight. She had much left to do and wouldn’t give up until it was finished. Kaidan walked to where she sat, quiet even in the stillness of the room.

“What is it you needed, Kaidan?” Rys asked, not taking her gaze from the tablet in her hands. There was a lot to get done and for some reason, the pile of paperwork that she had to finish was steadily growing and at the rate she was going, she’d never finish it.

“I came to check on you.” Kaidan’s voice was small as if he didn’t want to explain the reason he was there. As if it there was some secret to it.

Rys sighed and laid the tablet on her desk. “I’m fine, Kaidan. You can tell the rest of the crew that, as well.”

Kaidan leaned against her desk, crossing his arms as he glanced down at her. His brown eyes searched her face for the lie and found it quite easily. “Is that so?”

Rys turned away from him and placed her head in her hands. She rubbed her palms against her eyelids, praying for this headache to disperse. “I will be once this mission is over.”

“With Saren?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. Rys heard him take in a quick breath as he stood there watching her. Kaidan’s rough hands touched hers before pulling them gently from her face. She blinked up at him owlishly, unsure of what he was doing. “Come up. Stand up for a second.”

Rys squinted at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Kaidan chuckled and shook his head. “Just trust me. I’m here to help.”

Rys wanted to protest or at the very least give him a hard time. The last thing she needed was a distraction from her work. She had so much to do. “Kaidan…”

“You’re going to drive yourself to an early grave with the way you work, Rys.” Kaidan told her, pulling her to her feet before she could protest again. Once she was standing, he grinned down at her. “Isn’t this better?”

Rys raised an eyebrow, not sure that she was following. “What are you talking about? We’re standing, Kaidan.”

“Exactly,” he continued, his smile only growing wider the more he spoke. “Now we can dance.”

She almost sputtered out her next words. “Excuse me? Dance?”

Kaidan laughed at her incredulous expression. His intention of distracting her was successful and he was enjoying every second of it. “Yes, dance. Have you heard of it?”

Rys frowned and pushed against his shoulder playfully, barely moving him. She didn’t intend to hurt him, only to show her irritation. “Very funny, Kaidan. I have to decline. Sadly, I do not dance.”

“Then let me teach you.” The man held a hand out towards her and while she knew that she had much to do, his invitation was beyond tempting. To be close to Kaidan in this way, it would be new and welcome. “Reality can wait for a little while.”

Going against every instinct that screamed at her to go back to work, Rys placed a hand in his, hoping she wouldn’t embarrass herself too much in the process.

Kaidan’s grip was strong, sure, gentle. Just like him. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she did know how to dance. In fact, she loved dancing. With him, it was even better than she remembered. Rys leaned forward, her head resting against his chest as they moved. There was no music playing, but she didn’t need any. The feel of his hand in hers, his body pressed up against hers… it was all she needed.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was a whisper as if he was afraid of disturbing her thoughts.

With a happy sigh, Rys replied in a whisper as well. The moment was too perfect to break. “Much better. Thank you, Kaidan.”

Kaidan nodded once, but didn’t let go. He turned them into another step and Rys prayed that he would never let her go. He was right after all: Reality could wait for a little while.


End file.
